


Happy Dawning, Osiris.

by hirusen



Series: Liam Deklon: Assassin Of The Light [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Baked Goods, Embarrassment, Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Game: Destiny 2: Season of Dawn, Gen, Gift Giving, Hugs, I Felt Bad That Osiris Doesn't Get Any Cookies, Spoilers, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: While he may be a Warlock who's discovered how to walk the annals of time, he certainly didn't see this coming.
Relationships: Osiris & Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Liam Deklon: Assassin Of The Light [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206804
Kudos: 11





	Happy Dawning, Osiris.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Dawning, everyone except Brother Vance got cookies, and now this year it's Osiris?

Osiris meditated as he moved the cubes that floated above his hand in patterns no one but him and his Ghost understood. The last transmission of Saint-14's Ghost still troubles and pains him; to hear the last words of his dearest friend... Gritting his teeth to ignore the mountain of blame that wanted to topple on top of him, he instead chose to focus on an all too familiar Light getting closer to him and the Sundial. "NO! Bad Colossus! Bad!" Osiris looked out to the present time of Mercury with a brow cocked in confusion.

Was Liam...scolding the Cabal? Indeed he was as the older Guardian caught sight of the Colossus appearing defeated, letting Liam go past without firing another shot. "Oh." Liam spoke, surprised to see Osiris seeming to be waiting for him this time, not pulling the man out of his thoughts like he's used to. "You've been busy, I see." Liam pulled his helmet off, the Warlock seeing the Hunter's face and once more feeling relief at the sight. He honestly doesn't know what would've happened if he didn't have Liam's help to prevent the Vex Apocalypse that he foresaw. Sagira appeared quickly and buzzed around Liam's form for a moment, the Hunter chuckling softly when she nuzzled against his cheek for a moment before returning to Osiris; she really did love him just as much as she loved her Guardian.

"So...question." "I may have an answer." Liam rolled his eyes at the typical Warlock response to something like that. "Do the Vex know of the Taken or the Scorn?" Osiris tilted his head, curious on why Liam wanted to know. "From what I can tell there's only one simulation that holds both; why do you ask?" "Reasons." Osiris narrowed his eyes at the Hunter; he hated when they were vague like that. "Would you mind giving me one so I can give you what you're really asking for?" Liam rubbed the back of his neck, both men jumping when the Cabal outside of the barrier for Mercury's current time shouted at them, firing the gun they wielded at them.

"I told you no! Behave!" And once again, the Colossus listened. "...How are you doing that?" "Hmm? Oh, these guys were the ones who were on Ghaul's ship when I killed him; they respect me enough to listen, though none of them are too happy about that." "I can't imagine why." Both men chuckled for a moment before Liam sighed. "I'm concerned about what I've been hearing in the Vex Network and want to make sure their little problem gets solved." "The **Vex** are...asking for help?" Liam shrugged. "They did once before when Oryx showed up; it seems that they have no intention of simulating anything with the Taken or Scorn, so the fact that there _is_ a simulation that holds both..." Osiris understood the implication.

"...Alright. I'll open up the path in the Forest. Good luck, Hunter." Liam smirked as he slipped his helmet back on. "We Hunters make our own luck, Osiris, you should know that."

* * *

Liam breathed in relief when he did indeed find Taken and Scorn in this branch of the Forest, as well as the usual enemies. "Was it wise to lie to him?" "About the actual reason this was here? Maybe." Aiden sighed. "Still can't believe you convinced that Vex Mind to create this..." Deklon laughed gleefully as he began to gun down the enemies he encounters. "What can I say? I'm a charmer." Aiden couldn't really deny that.

* * *

Osiris felt as the branch he sent Liam to began to fade and breakdown, the Vex no longer trying to keep it around. He'll admit that branch wasn't one he's ever saw before in all of his time in the Forest; it seemed to appear out of no where, with no real purpose to it. _How did Liam find out about it so quickly?_ The ex-Vanguard Commander knew that the Hunter was talented and had no issues finding out information that he really shouldn't know, but for him to know about this sudden deviation in the norm among the Forest seemed a little too...convenient.

Those thoughts were set to the side however, when he picked up the echo of Liam's Light as he entered Mercury's atmosphere. What had Osiris worried was that a Vex Minotaur was standing right where Liam would be transmatted into the area. He knew that the Hunter could handle himself, but...he wasn't sure if he'd handle such a surprise well. Liam jumped as he was transmatted into the landing zone and there before him was a Minotaur. He, however, smiled under his helmet when the Minotaur knelt down and scooped Liam up onto its gun, turning and making its way up to Osiris.

"What in the world..?" What was happening? Why was that Minotaur escorting Liam? Why didn't it try to kill him? The Cabal Colossus aimed its weapon at the duo, but Liam quickly made a sharp noise and the Colossus lowered their weapon. "Thank you." Liam spoke as the Minotaur knelt back down and the Hunter slid off its gun, turning to place a hand onto the Minotaur's shoulder, Osiris guessing he was grinning under his helmet. Waiting until the Vex was gone, Liam took the chance to steady himself; Osiris must have a million questions.

"...Did you turn into the new Oryx?" Osiris asked and Liam broke into laughter, Aiden transmatting his Guardian's helmet off so Osiris could see the clear joy on his face. "Traveler, I forget that Warlocks tell the best jokes sometimes." Well, that answered that question. "No. Remember the Undying Mind?" "Yes." "Remember that I have an Ascendant Throne world?"

...Oh.

"They can still sense that Mind through you?" "The Cabal can too with Ghaul; typically any one of our enemies who've encountered the Light enough can sense their leaders from my Throne world." Liam explained and it made sense to Osiris. "So how did you know about that branch? In honesty." Liam sighed. "Yeah, knew you were gonna ask. Well...I had convinced a Vex Mind to, build it..." "You **_WHAT_**?" Osiris barked, anger flaring over his body when Liam shot his hands out. "Hear me out!" Still fuming, Osiris gestured for Liam to continue.

What he wasn't expecting was for a handful of small boxes to be transmatted before him. "...What?" Opening one up, he saw that there were pastries inside. "Those are Vanilla Blades." Liam started, Osiris snapping his head to the Hunter as he drew closer. Vanilla Blades, Gentleman's Shortbread, Traveler Donut Holes, Strange Cookies, Gjallardoodles, Chocolate Ship Cookies, Javelin Mooncake, Dark Chocolate Motes, Fractal Rolls, Lavender Ribbon Cookies, Hot Crossfire Buns, and Hackberry Tart were the gifts in the boxes. "I... I don't understand."

"Well, I needed that simulation to be created in the Forest because, well they can just go on forever and I really needed to gather the ingredients for all of these, but gathering them out in the field was taking WAY too long, so I had convinced a Vex Mind that I had come across on Nessus to construct that branch so I could get a lot of the ingredients quickly and I had already had, like, a shit ton of Essences from doing Crucible, and Gambit, and the Vanguard Strikes, and--" Osiris raised a hand to stop Liam from speaking for a moment. "What do you mean you needed to gather ingredients?"

Liam had Aiden transmat the oven Eva had given him and he saw on Osiris's face the pure awe and disbelief on his face as he put the dots together. "The...The Lavender Ribbon Cookies I made for Saint. But! I already have more of all of these made so...um...." Liam wasn't entirely sure what to say, so he just defaulted to the best course of action at this point and pulled Osiris into as tight of a hug as he dared. "Happy Dawning, Osiris." Osiris hesitated, but did return Liam's hug. "I...I-I don't..." "Well, I've never really heard news of you leaving the Forest, and I was pretty sure that anything you've eaten in there was simulated, so I...thought having some real baked goods might be something you'd like."

"I mean, I do like them, I'm just...confused." Liam glanced down to his boots, the Warlock seeing a little bit of pink dusting his cheeks. "...Last Dawning, we had forgotten about Brother Vance. This year, we got everyone...except you." Osiris was stunned. He wasn't surprised, if he was honest, that no one remembered about him during the Dawning--for most people don't even know his name anymore. So for Liam to not only be clearly upset about Osiris being forgotten during the Dawning, but then go out of his way and risk his life, convince a fucking VEX MIND to create a completely one-off branch in the Forest so he could gather up the ingredients that he needed, and then proceed to bake all of these treats for him...

Liam kept still as Osiris pulled down the fabric away from his mouth, cupped both his cheeks in his hands, and then tilted Liam's head down enough to press a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you, Liam." The Hunter was beaming as brightly as Solar Light itself, his smile wide and gleeful. "...You said these were for Saint?" Osiris asked, holding the box that contained the Lavender Ribbon Cookies in his hands. "My second Dawning gift to you is me saving your brother, Osiris." The Warlock locked his gaze with the Hunter. "Even though it's a lost cause?"

Liam giggled softly, reaching up to cradle one of the older man's cheeks in his palm. "Have you forgotten my gift to make the impossible possible? You said it yourself when I first came into the Forest: I'm the variable you didn't see when Panoptes was the main threat." Osiris's shoulders slumped and a weak grin broke across his lips. "...You'll bring him home, won't you?" "For you, and the City, I will." Osiris pulled Liam back into a hug and for once in his life, let himself relax as the other Guardian held him tight.


End file.
